


Are You Okay?

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22520317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Yusaku was asked this his whole life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Are You Okay?

“Are you okay?” 

Those words were being asked all day today. Yusaku laid there in the hospital bed, an iv hooked up to his tiny arm as a nurse and doctor tried to get him to talk. This had to be a dream right? He was still in the room. The room where the voice telling him he’d go home one day. 

In the cold room where the monsters came out when he dueled. In the room where the drone brought him food or water if he won. That’s where he was. That’s where he had to be because he dreamt of someone coming to save him. 

Anyone to come to save him. To open the door and tell him it was going to be alright. Yusaku laid there as the nurse cleaned him up from his long six-month torment. She tried talking to him, but he heard nothing. 

\--

“Are you okay?” 

Opening his eyes the eight-year-old rubbed his eyes. He looked at the orphanage worker who had woke him up. Thet looked worried because he kept falling asleep in class. Where there other kids. 

He would sleep in class because at night he was alone. At night there was no one around. It was his own fault, he told himself that. Because he’d wake up screaming. No other kids could sleep in the same room as Yusaku, so they got him the smallest room, which also helped extra bedding thinking ti would help him. 

It didn’t. 

\--

“Are you okay?” 

Yusaku looked up at a clerk. He had been a runaway for almost three months now. He was working on erasing himself from existing. Taking a laptop from the orphanage as well as his owl duel disk. 

He was at the store after a long day of collecting money from gathering cans, bottles, and anything that he could take to the recycling plant. He only went on Sundays. That was the day work seemed to give him a little more money. 

Not saying a word Yusaku handed over his money, his food beading the cheapest bread, knock off brands of chips, small snacks that didn’t go bad and gallon o water. He took his bags of food heading off as the clerk gave him a worried look. 

\--

“Are you okay?”

Looking up Yusaku stared at the green hair teenager. He had no idea who this guy was. He forgot the second he was gone but always remembered him because he was the only one who ever talked to him. 

Looking around Yusau noticed the class was empty. He must have fallen asleep again. He bearly paid attention to…. Whatever his name was talking. In his mind, he only had one thing racing. To find those who did this to him. 

To find the Knights of Hanoi, to remember what happened to him and how it shaped the entirety of his life. Not for healing, not for saving the world. No, that didn’t mean anything to him. All Yusaku wanted now was revenge. 

Revenge for what they did. 

Revenge for making him so broken that no one wanted to adopt him, that he had no chance of ever living normally. What he wanted was to make them suffer and to make sure they ever resurfaced again. 

\--

“Are you okay?” 

Yusaku hadn’t noticed he had been staying at the hotdogs for far longer than he should have. His stomach was growling and aching need for food. He wasn’t going to beg though. He did that enough when he was in the room. 

Yusaku would never beg again. 

Instead, he was surprised when he was given food for helping Kusanagi with cleaning the food truck. He took it and sat down eating all of it in one go. It felt nice not to be hungry all the time, still, he had to remind himself this was only tempory. This wasn’t a friendship, it was a partnership. 

Nothing more. 

\--

“Are you okay?” 

Yusaku sat there after the battle with Ai, rounded by bodies and bodies of the now-dead ignis as he could only stare out into the sunrise. 

“No.”


End file.
